


and I know you’ll never fold (but I believe nothing I am told)

by Taeyn



Series: obey me: x-reader oneshots [7]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Diavolo needs a hug, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, gender neutral reader, making up after an argument, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeyn/pseuds/Taeyn
Summary: When Diavolo sees you, he strides over to you and hugs you completely against him, his face is buried in your shoulder and you can feel his exhale against your neck.You draw a breath, but then you see Diavolo’s on the brink of tears, he’s clearly had an awful night and you don’t want to keep him any longer in the middle of the woods.-(or: when you get lost, Diavolo, Lucifer and Barbatos are worried sick)
Relationships: Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: obey me: x-reader oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088828
Comments: 13
Kudos: 106





	and I know you’ll never fold (but I believe nothing I am told)

You weren't having a fight with Diavolo so much as he accidentally said the wrong thing. While you know he never meant to upset you, you just needed a short walk to feel better before talking to him.

When this short walk results in you becoming lost for hours in the wood surrounding the Demon Lord's castle, you're starting to feel like maybe you should have at least taken your phone, or mentioned to one of the castle staff that you were going out.

When the woods go from dark to nearly pitch-black as the moon rises in the sky, you're definitely ready to acknowledge that this whole walk thing was definitely a bad idea.

And when you finally have the particularly bad luck of stumbling into a small pond when the temperature is already horribly cold, you start sincerely planning your apology in your head, you're sure both Diavolo and Lucifer will already be concerned about your absence, but now they're probably going to have to find you looking half-drowned and freezing as well.

As it turns out, worry isn't even the half of it, because by the time Diavolo finds you, he looks nearly as dishevelled as you. It turns out he and Barbatos searched all the most dangerous areas of the woods first, terrified that you might've stumbled down paths that most low-level demons would be reluctant to travel.

When Diavolo sees you, he strides over to you and hugs you completely against him, his face is buried in your shoulder and you can feel his exhale against your neck. He has his wings folded almost completely around you too, which you know he only does if he's truly upset and scared, and you feel so sorry for having gotten into this situation.

"I was so worried!" Diavolo says, keeping your upper arms in his grasp. His eyes are wide and fraught as he looks you up and down. "I was worried sick! I'm so thankful that you're alright!"

He pulls you into another hug as Barbatos quietly catches up to you too, and you can't help feeling strangely emotional when you see even Barbatos looks quite muddy and unkept. You're sure the both of them must've been searching for you far more desperately than they'll let on.

You draw a breath, but then you see Diavolo's on the brink of tears, he's clearly had an awful night and you don't want to keep him any longer in the middle of the woods. He's holding onto you so tightly that his nails are digging into your skin, and he keeps pressing his mouth to a harsh line.

"My Lord, perhaps it would be best if we all warm up in the castle," Barbatos suggests, perhaps trying to save Diavolo in his own way too.

Diavolo is oddly quiet for most of the walk back to the castle, and even though he only tries to nod at you reassuringly when you glance at him, you think he looks terribly sad.

-

"Of course he'd appreciate seeing you," Barbatos tells you gently, when you keep loitering around the halls, wondering if you should knock on Diavolo's door. "If you don't call on him, I'm quite certain he'll wander out here anyhow, hoping to run into you."

Barbatos lets you trail after him down to the kitchens when you hesitate. Your throat feels tight every time it occurs to you: if Diavolo hadn't found you, the last words you parted on were an argument.

"We're all very relieved you're safe," Barbatos says eventually, his gaze momentarily lowered as he frowns. "You're not to blame for getting lost. If anything, I feel I was remiss not to warn you about the dangers of the woods at length."

"Please don't apologise," you say quickly, the last thing you want is for Barbatos to feel guilty as well. Barbatos glances at you, not unkindly. He's preparing a tea set at your side, handing you various jars, then a spoon, then a tea-leaf strainer to hold for him. This isn't because he needs help, you realise, but because he's trying to comfort you too.

"...I really hurt Diavolo," you say under your breath. Barbatos doesn't say anything for a while, and when he turns to you, you have to swallow the stupid urge to burst into tears just from admitting it.

"That's not the case. Not in the way you think," Barbatos offers, then touches his hand to your elbow, as if to steady you, or at least let you know he's there. You can't help feeling heartbroken as you remember Diavolo giving you a last, careful hug as you got back to the castle, then leaving for his room without saying a word.

"If I might..." Barbatos takes a breath, then pauses. "While you were gone, the Young Lord was of the opinion that you wished for time alone from him. I believe that may be why he is not currently at your side."

Barbatos moves the tea tray toward you. When you look down, you realise it's a blend Diavolo often finds soothing.

"I'm sure he wants nothing more than to mend things with you, or at least for you to keep him company a while. While you were lost... well. I'll not trouble you with the details, but both he and Lucifer were in quite a state."

"I'm so so sorry for worrying you!" you blurt into Barbatos's shoulder, you had meant to just apologise, but somewhere along the way it turned into you catching him in a clumsy hug.

Barbatos awkwardly pats your back, his cheeks flushing a little as he lets himself be held.

"...I know that," Barbatos mutters. And then, "I missed you too."

-

You find Diavolo sitting cross-legged in bed. When you open the door, you see there's no blame or reluctance in his expression, Diavolo only looks relieved to see you. To your surprise he also looks slightly feverish, but when you climb up on the bed and feel his cheeks, his skin feels more like he has a chill.

"Ah. It will have passed by the morning," Diavolo says softly, smiling at you to try and ease your concern. "Most demons don't do well in cold weather, you know."

He nods toward one of his father's more traditional paintings of the fires of hell, trying to make a light-hearted joke to ease the mood. You can tell there's some truth to it too, though.

Out of habit Diavolo gently reaches for your hands, his expression faltering as he gazes at your fingers curled into his larger ones.

"About earlier today-"

"Dia, I'm really sorry for scaring you-" you say, before Diavolo can finish. "I had no idea I could get so lost... and then the next second the castle was totally out of sight! And then you found me, and it looked like you were going to cry, and-"

You're not even sure if you're making sense, let alone making anything better, but Diavolo looks quite emotional to hear your outburst, his frown going slightly uneven as he mutters "-well... I was."

"-and I just want you to know, me losing my way was a complete accident! And I just really really wish we had made up before that happened.... or... that it just didn't happen... or... oh my god, am I making it worse?"

You stop as you realise Diavolo is trying to keep himself from tearing-up again, but then he waves his hands a little at you, laughing apologetically.

"Forgive me. I think I'm still... well. It's been a long day. And I wanted to say sorry to you too. Even though your expression is telling me that you perhaps don't want me to..."

Diavolo is looking at you with a rather abashed smile. He's exhausted, so you gently cup his face in both of your hands, not needing him to say sorry or wanting him to cry any more.

"I am sorry, though," Diavolo says softly, then he leans into you, his body becoming slightly heavier as he forgets he usually doesn't rest on you with his full weight.

Later, Lucifer isn't all that subtle as he strides into Diavolo's bedroom in his demon form, his untamed expression making him look more angry than concerned. You know that Lucifer was leading the search for you across the wider Devildom, and you see beads of rain are still clinging to his hair and coat. He has the scent of a storm about him, which makes you shiver as he crosses the floor to envelop you in an embrace. His hug is tight and unwavering, he's biting back with the last of his restraint as he eventually eases his grip.

"Are you hurt?" you whisper, you can feel Lucifer's breathing is slightly uneven as he presses his face against your cheek. Lucifer's dark gaze turns to you in surprise.

"No. Of course not," Lucifer mutters. He lingers a second, then draws back, looking all the more formidable as he takes in the sight of you and Diavolo back safe. Or, you think, protective. The demon lord stirs at your side, still looking a little unwell.

"Mm... such a scary face, Lucifer. Shush now, it's alright," Diavolo murmurs weakly, trying to tease him. From the way Lucifer's harsh expression flickers to mild exasperation, you can tell in his own way, Lucifer appreciates it.

"Well. It'll still take me a while to calm down," Lucifer admits. He pulls off his gloves, then slowly threads his fingers between yours. His hand is cold, his grasp familiar and gentle. A few droplets of rain are still leaking from the ends of his hair onto his face, but Lucifer doesn't seem to notice or care, nor that his clothes are dampening the blankets. You gently tug him toward you for another hug, his knees weighing into the mattress and his wings making for a slightly unearthly sight as you clumsily pull him into you.

"You _frightened_ me," Lucifer says quietly into your shoulder, his body tensing, then easing as he lets go of the weight of it. "...I love you."

You hold him. You know you live in a dangerous place, where both of those phrases are not so easily spoken. You'll tell them both as much as you can, as many times as they need it: I'll love you always. You won't lose me again.

-

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! ;w; comments or kudos are always adored and appreciated! <3
> 
> so far my fluff/sickfic obey me writing is mostly on Wattpad in case anyone wants to find me there :'3 my username is ‘knightfelix’, I follow everyone back!! c:
> 
> <https://www.wattpad.com/user/knightfelix>


End file.
